As the Tide Turns
by Semelicious Sora-chan
Summary: Leaving her past behind, Izumi ran to Orochimaru, expecting to be free. But he seems to have her future planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well…I don't know what I'm writing this for. I wanted to get a series started up here on my new account…anyways, enjoy!**

**This takes place some time after Sasuke leaves, and Orochimaru gains control of Kabuto's body.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Izumi.**

---

"Izumi-chan." Orochimaru purred, eyes meeting with said girl's. "What use would you have to me?" She swallowed.

"…You know full well what I can do." She replied coldly. Not pleased with the reply, he lashed out at her, sending snakes from inside his sleeve. She pulled out a kunai, beheading two on them, the other two wrapping around her.

"Hmm…seems you're not as strong as you claimed." He said, looking down to Izumi, almost disappointed. "I thought I saw so much potential…" That seemed to only make her angry. She dropped down, sending a low kick to sweep him off his feet. He leapt up, watching the snakes binding her arms fall limp. "What…?"

"Never underestimate anyone." Izumi replied, kicking them aside, revealing the long gash along their bodies. "But you should have known that, Orochimaru." He seemed a little bothered at her lack of an honorific, but didn't question it.

"…You said you were a medic, correct?" He asked, surveying her. She nodded in reply, folding her arms across her rather flat chest. "And you said you were from…?"

"A jounin from Suna." She replied. He watched her for a few moments more.

"…Seems you can be of some use, after all." Orochimaru decided. "You had access to village secrets, after all…correct?" She nodded. He smirked. "And the allegiance with Konoha is strong…" She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He seemed to be muttering to himself. "Although she isn't ideal…" He suddenly stopped, smirking down to her. "You may be more use to me than originally thought." She seemed unfazed, although she knew his intentions quite well. "…Would you be willing to kill if I asked?" Izumi looked up at him.

"I came to you for a reason, did I not?" She replied a little rudely.

"Then you're what I've been waiting for." He smirked. "Welcome to Otogakure, Ishigawa Izumi."

---

**A/N: Well, I think that's good enough for now….review, please. I promise to explain anything that I didn't make clear in the next part, but since I know what I'm talking about, then please tell me if anything's confusing….I think I just confused myself. Well, I promise to write longer next time.**

**R/R please, it'd be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part two. One reviewer is all it takes to inspire me! And I introduced my next character. I don't plan on any romance, though. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Izumi and Kichi.**

---

Izumi swung her large mace around; it was her weapon of choice. Her arms ached, though, because being a weapon that size, it was heavy. She gave a small grunt as her sparring partner was hit with it and was knocked off balance. He looked up to Izumi as she pushed it into the ground and leaned against it.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded, eyeing the weapon. He was lucky, he knew; the spikes would have sliced him open if he'd been hit with it. "You sure? I don't feel like reporting back that Kichi died on his way back." He stood up, nodding.

"Yes, Izumi-chan, I'm fi—what?" As Kichi stood, Izumi had pressed a kunai to his neck.

"Don't call me 'Izumi-chan'." She growled, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not your friend. You're not mine. Got it?" Kichi froze at the look in her eyes.

"R-right, Ishigawa-san." He replied. "I understand." Izumi glared at him for another moment, but pulled her kunai back.

"Good." She allowed her summon to disappear. "Come on, get a hold of yourself, Kichi. We're heading back now." Kichi watched Izumi for a moment before following.

"Ishigawa-san," Kichi called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, now did ya?" Izumi replied without looking back. Kichi winced at the harshness of her words.

"Well, I wanted to ask something else." He clarified, before taking a deep breath. "Ishigawa-san, why did you leave your home?" Izumi stopped. "Ishigawa-san?" She whipped around, lashing out and slapping him across the face. Kichi stumbled back, wincing. "What?"

"Don't ever ask me that!" She replied, furious. "If I was going to tell you, I would have already!" Kichi held the spot on his cheek.

"R-right, sorry…" Kichi bowed his head. "I…was curious, that's all." Izumi turned away.

"If it's such a light matter to you, tell me. Why did you?" she asked, not looking back. Kichi looked down.

"I…had no choice…." He admitted. "Apparently, I was a 'prime subject'…." He trailed off. Izumi looked back at him.

"So it wasn't because you wanted to, was it?" She asked. Kichi shook his head. "Hnn…I expected as much. You're far too nice." Kichi bit back his smart-alec response. "…We're here." Izumi looked back at the boy.

"Thank you so much for helping me train…" Kichi bowed to Izumi. Izumi looked away with a small "hnn" and folded her arms. Kichi turned away. "Ishigawa-san, when are you coming back?" Izumi looked back over her shoulder.

"Soon. I _am _the one who's supposed to train you, right?" she replied in her usual harsh voice. Kichi nodded.

"Yes, Ishigawa-san…until next time…"

---

**A/N: Well, a rather pointless chapter, but I'm trying to build up to get to the actual plot :)**

**R/R! Like I said, it only takes one reviewer to pump me up!**


End file.
